MePhone4S
MePhone4S is a character on Inanimate Insanity who debuted in Sugar Rush. He became the temporary host of the show in 4Seeing The Future, an episode dedicated to 4S's hostmanship. He has the appearance of MePhone4, but with a red background instead of blue, and owns a pair of sunglasses which appear on his background. Personality MePhone4S can arguably be the most cruel-minded character on the show. His objective is to "terminate" MePhone4, and take his place on the show, as MePhone4 is outdated technology. Once he is host, MePhone4S becomes crude and disregards the rules of the show, making his own rules. He enjoys watching others in pain or sadness, and applaudes when others do evil things. He appears to be very strong, but may have a secret soft side, as he owns a Hello Kitty wallpaper in his photos. Coverage In Sugar Rush, 4S first appeared hiding behind a bush. Marshmallow had heard him, but decided it was nothing. She and Pickle walked away from the picnic, where 4S flipped his screen to put on sunglasses. He was seen a second time with Cheesy explaining that he is a recommended character. Cheesy explains that 4S needs identification, and directs him towards a bench with other recommended characters. 4S walks away and returns driving in a red car, slamming into Cheesy. He appears a final time at the end of the episode, telling MePhone4 that he should be the one to "go away". In 4Seeing The Future, MePhone4S and MePhone4 start off the episode confronting each other. 4S explains that he was just announced, outdating MePhone4, meaning that he must "terminate" him. While MePhone4 disagrees, 4S pulls out a plate of cookies, tempting MePhone4 to take one, making 4S punch MePhone4 off screen, and firing a gun. The bullet apparently strikes MePhone4, killing him, making MePhone4S the new host of the show. He directs Elimination Time!, where he disregards the show's rules, and makes his own, as he multiplies Pickle's votes. After realizing he misplaced the cookies, he calls upon Siri to generate cookies on a plate. After the votes are revealed, Pepper ends up being eliminated, and sent to Idiotic Island. As Salt cries in despair, 4S shuts her up, and announces the next challenge to be deadly and hilarious. Pickle expresses his hate towards 4S, making him reveal that Pickle's cookie was poisoned, knocking Pickle unconsious on the spot. For the challenge, 4S breaks up the teams, and says the challenge is to cross a pool of quicksand. During the challenge, he applauds Marshmallow with her "evil strategy" of throwing Apple into the quicksand. He yells frequently at contestants to do the challenge, and also announces who wins immunity. Suddenly, MePhone4 appears again, due to contestants time traveling, and attempts to reclaim his show. The two hosts fight for the show, but MePhone4 ends up defeating 4S, by swiping the screen to a Hello Kitty picture, blinding 4S, making MePhone4 throw 4S into the pool of quicksand. In The Snowdown, MePhone4S is not actually in the episode, but he is seen in the Happy New Year picture, faded behind OJ and Salt. In Aquatic Conflict, 4S makes another hidden cameo appearance within a photo in this episode, this time during the world tour slideshow. He can be partially seen hiding behind an Easter Island head. In Crappy Anniversary, 4S makes even more hidden appearances in this episode. He is very briefly partially seen during the elimination when MePhone4 calls Marshmallow's remark "just sad". His faded silhouette is also seen behind a cloud during Taco's cliff dive. In Inanimate Smackdown, 4S appears behind another cloud while Marshmallow cries in agony on Idiotic Island. In The Great Escape, MePhone4S is briefly seen behind the bars of Idiotic Island 2 when the eliminated contestants arrive. His sunglasses also make a split-second appearance on the moon when the contestants are discussing how to get off Idiotic Island. Triva *Many of MePhone4S's lines are based off of The Terminator, or several other Arnold Schwarzenegger movies. See ''List of Cultural References ''for all of MePhone4S's references. *MePhone4S is based off of the iPhone4S. As he mentions he has an M5 chip (a spoof of the A5 chip), as well as Siri. **The mentioning of Meeple is a spinoff of Apple. *MePhone4S is the only character who has an episode their name, or in this case, part of their name, in an episode. *MePhone4S has so far made 7 hidden cameos in episodes following his debut. **A deleted scene has revealed that MePhone4S would've had another cameo in Inanimate Smackdown, this time un-faded behind the arena when Paper reverts back to normal after throwing Pickle out of the arena. **He is simlar to Ezekiel from Total Drama in the way he makes hidden cameos. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Meeple Category:Male Category:Host Category:Wearing glasses Category:Arms and Legs Category:iPhone